


Сквозь тернии к звездам

by Kenilvort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Воспоминания, звезды, костер — и…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сквозь тернии к звездам

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на WTF Battle 2016 для команды WTF Haikyuu!! 2016

Савамура Дайчи всегда считал себя решительным человеком, умеющим при необходимости сказать «нет». К несчастью, Сугавара Коуши был не менее решительным человеком — и слушать это «нет» упорно отказывался.

— О господи, да зачем? — Дайчи мрачно сунул в рот немного риса. Был обед – фактически, последний его обед в старшей школе — и он надеялся спокойно посидеть на крыше и съесть заботливо собранный матерью бенто, однако Суга взял и все испортил. Как портил всю последнюю неделю.

Суга наградил Дайчи укоризненным взглядом. Он вообще умел смотреть как-то так, что Дайчи начинал чувствовать себя кругом виноватым, хотя и не делал ничего плохого. Уж сейчас-то точно не делал — просто не собирался идти у Суги на поводу. 

— Асахи это нужно, — сказал Суга. 

— Вот пусть Асахи и…

— И нам тоже.

— И нам?! Суга!

— Сам подумай. Вскоре нас всех разбросает кого куда, ты пойдешь учиться, затем работать, затем заведешь семью и детей, состаришься, облысеешь, а затем будешь лежать на смертном одре в окружении плачущих внуков, вся жизнь промелькнет у тебя перед глазами, и вот тогда-то — тогда-то! — ты пожалеешь, что не пошел мне навстречу. 

— О господи.

— Так что давай, соглашайся уже.

— Чтобы жалеть на смертном одре об этом своем согласии?

— Да ладно тебе, будет весело.

— Это с Асахи-то?

— Ну.

— С Асахи после выпускного? 

— Ну, хорошо, не весело – душевно. Будем смотреть на звезды, вспоминать прошлое – все как Асахи любит. 

— Это ты меня уговариваешь или отговариваешь?

— Дайчи, прекрати. Ну что тебе, трудно, что ли? Асахи так старался весь этот год. Если бы не он, мы бы так и не попали на Национальные. И как капитан…

— Я больше не капитан. Пусть с ним Энношита на звезды смотрит.

— …и как капитан, который вернул Карасуно былую славу, ты должен помочь своему асу в час нужды.

— Это не нужда, это блажь. 

— Эмоциональные потребности тоже потребности.

— Ха!

— А может, — сказал вдруг Суга, — ты не хочешь провести этот вечер со мной и Асахи, потому что у тебя уже есть планы?

— Какие еще планы? — спросил Дайчи. Он подозревал, что ответ ему не понравится — и не ошибся.

— Может, ты решил провести этот вечер с Мичимией?

Рис застрял у Дайчи в горле.

— Что?!

— Хорошо тебя понимаю, она очень милая, к тому же, как двум бывшим капитанам, вам наверняка найдется о чем поговорить…

— Нет! – сказал Дайчи. — С чего ты вообще решил, что я… что мы… что Мичимия…

— То есть, у вас нет свидания завтра вечером?

— Нет!

— И ты совершенно свободен?

— Да!

— Отлично, значит, тебе ничего не мешает провести этот вечер со мной и Асахи, — Сугавара мягко улыбнулся.

Дайчи уставился на него.

— Суга, ты… иногда ты просто…

— Я знаю, — сказал Суга скромно. — Глас разума, но кто это ценит?

— Да уж, — сказал Дайчи, — да уж.

— Так мы договорились?

— Черт с тобой. 

— Вот и отлично. Готовь рюкзак и кроссовки. А завтра, после выпуска, все расскажем Асахи. Ручаюсь, он будет рад. 

Так оно и получилось. 

 

Церемония выпуска пролетела как-то незаметно. Они прослушали речь директора, речь представителя учеников, еще чью-то речь, получили свои аттестаты. Потом Дайчи побежал защищать Шимизу, которой каждый первый выпускник норовил всучить вторую пуговицу от своего гакурана, потом защищал выпускников от Танаки и Нои, после этого с кем-то фотографировался, еще раз прощался с волейбольной командой – в общем, был очень занят.

Опомнился Дайчи только когда кто-то тронул его за плечо. Он обернулся — перед ним стояли улыбавшийся Суга и переминавшийся с ноги на ногу Асахи. 

— А, — сказал Дайчи. — А вот и вы.

— Привет, Дайчи, — сказал Асахи. Он мял в руках свой аттестат и, кажется, собирался с духом. 

— Ну, — сказал Дайчи. Его посетило привычное уже желание врезать Асахи, и он с легкостью его подавил —– сказывались три долгих года общения. 

— Вот и настал наш последний день в старшей школе, — сказал Асахи, затем посмотрел на Дайчи и осекся.

— Угу, — сказал тот. 

— И я тут подумал… — сказал Асахи. — Ну, то есть… если вы сегодня вечером не заняты, мы могли бы…

— Заняты, — сказал Дайчи.

Лицо у Асахи вытянулось.

— И ты занят вместе с нами. 

— Что?

— Дайчи, — укорил Суга, — скажи ему нормально.

Дайчи вздохнул.

— Ну хорошо-хорошо. Сегодня вечером мы — я, Суга и ты, — Дайчи для верности ткнул Асахи пальцем в грудь, — отправляемся смотреть на звезды, вспоминать прошлое…

— Правда?! — просветлел Асахи.

— И встречать рассвет на горе Фудзи.

 

Идея с Фудзисан принадлежала Суге. Самого Дайчи вполне устроило бы посидеть до утра во дворе, за столиком для пикников, периодически отлучаясь в дом, чтобы разогреть чайник и сделать бутерброды, однако Суга напирал на то, что восхождение на Фудзи станет отличным началом их новой, взрослой жизни, и привел целую кучу таких же сомнительных аргументов. Асахи с радостью его поддержал, и Дайчи оставалось только смириться.

После выпуска он отправился домой — переодеться и захватить рюкзак. Мать была от всей этой затеи в восторге и то и дело ахала: «Как хорошо быть молодым!» Дайчи слушал вполуха и пытался решить, брать с собой аптечку или не брать. С одной стороны, это даже походом назвать было трудно, с другой стороны, они шли с Асахи, и возможно было все. 

Под конец он ограничился тем, что сунул в рюкзак пригоршню пластырей и вбил на быстрый набор телефон экстренной службы спасения.

На место встречи Дайчи прибыл загодя — и все равно оказался не первым. Одетый в потертые джинсы и легкий джемпер Суга уже был там и что-то читал с телефона. Дайчи заглянул ему через плечо: это оказалось руководство по выживанию в диких условиях.

— Господи, Суга, мы будем в центре страны, а не на необитаемом острове! — сказал Дайчи.

— И все равно. Подготовиться не помешает. 

— Я взял пластыри.

— Я тоже.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами.

— Интересно, где носит Асахи? — сказал Дайчи. — Договорились же на пять.

Суга завертел головой.

— Может, он…

Увенчанную банданой голову Асахи они увидели одновременно. Толпа перед Асахи расступалась, но он этого — как всегда — не замечал.

— Интересно, он хоть понимает, какое впечатление производит на окружающих? — спросил Дайчи.

— Пусть остается в неведенье — незачем его лишний раз расстраивать.

— Дайчи! Суга! — заметив их, Асахи заулыбался и помахал рукой. — А вот и мы.

— Мы? — нахмурился Дайчи. — Кто это «мы»?

— Асахи-и, — простонал Суга.

Рядом с Асахи, облаченная в облегающие джинсы и очаровательную кофточку, шагала Шимизу. 

— Но почему? — спросил Дайчи. — Точнее: но как?

— Привет, ребята, — сказал подошедший Асахи. — Я пригласил с нами Шимизу. Вы же не против?

Дайчи с Сугой переглянулись.

— Шимизу, — мягко спросил Дайчи, — что этот увалень тебе наговорил?

— Увалень? — расстроился Асахи. — Почему это я увалень?

— Помолчи, — велел Дайчи. — Шимизу?

— Асахи сказал, что вы втроем отправитесь на Фудзисан — вспоминать прошлое и… Я тоже выпускница, — сказал Шимизу. — И тоже член волейбольного клуба.

— Тебя и вправду отпустили на всю ночь с тремя парнями? — не поверил Дайчи.

— Шимизу, — влез Суга, — не переживай. Если потом поползут какие-то слухи, я всегда готов на тебе жениться.

— Как капитан волейбольного клуба, — сказал Дайчи, — я возьму эту ответственность на себя.

— Бывший капитан, — сказал Суга.

— Ну и что.

Асахи растерянно уставился на них.

— Ну, если репутации Шимизу и вправду что-то угрожает, я тоже мог бы…

— Заткнись, — велел Дайчи.

— Да, Асахи, не беспокойся, — сказал Суга. — Я легко со всем этим…

— Я не собираюсь замуж ни за кого из вас, — сказала Шимизу сухо.

— Не стоит так спешить с отказом, — сказал Суга. — Хотя бы подумай.

— Нет. Спасибо, но нет.

Продолжить уговоры Суге помешал громкий, хотя и весьма заунывный рингтон. Асахи скомкано извинился и полез в карман за телефоном. 

— Да, Ноя, — сказал он, ответив на вызов. — Да, со мной все в порядке. Да, точно. На тренировку? Нет, на тренировку сегодня не смогу. Почему? Ну… я немного занят. Вечером тоже. И всю ночь. И часть утра. Поздравляешь? С чем, собственно, ты меня… А. Ну, да, девушка со мной тоже будет. Почему тоже? Нас будет четверо. Да, девушка только одна. А какое это имеет… Хорошенькая? Конечно, хорошенькая, а то ты Шимизу никогда не видел… — Асахи побледнел и отнял трубку от уха: из динамика доносились ругательства и громкий крик. Затем все смолкло. — Это был Ноя, — сказал он несчастно. — Это был Ноя и почему-то он пообещал меня… 

Телефон Асахи снова зазвонил, и тот машинально принял вызов. 

— На вокзале, — сказал Асахи, затем снова отнял трубку от уха и растерянно посмотрел на дисплей телефона. — А это был Танака. И он тоже пообещал…

— Сколько сюда от школы? — спросил Дайчи.

— Да полчаса где-то, — прикинул Суга. — Хотя если бежать, то меньше.

— У нас есть минут двадцать, — сказал Дайчи.

— Думаю, — сказал Суга, — нам лучше поскорей купить билеты. 

 

Спустя каких-то десять минут они уже сидели в поезде и ехали в Токио.

— Ну вот, — сказал Асахи, едва перрон успел скрыться из виду. — А помните, как мы все…

— Стоп, — сказал Дайчи. — Для воспоминаний еще слишком рано.

— Нужно решить, что делать по прибытии, — согласился Суга.

— Так звезды же! — сказал Асахи. — И воспоминания, и… ну…

— Рассвет, — подсказала с улыбкой Шимизу. 

— И рассвет.

Дайчи представил, как Асахи всю ночь напролет предается воспоминаниям, и испытал непреодолимое желание немедленно сойти с поезда.

— Рассвет это, конечно, хорошо, — сказал покосившийся на него Суга, — но давайте придумаем что-то еще.

— Зефир, — сказала Шимизу. — Можно развести костер и пожарить зефир и тосты. 

— Отличная идея, Шимизу, — одобрил Дайчи. Еда всегда все делала лучше, к тому же, зефир и тосты означали, что рот у Асахи какое-то время будет занят. 

— Тогда нам нужно купить зефир и хлеб. 

— И зажигалку, — напомнил Суга. — Или хотя бы спички. И что-нибудь на растопку.

— А вы помните, как мы… — начал было Асахи, но посмотрел на Дайчи и осекся. 

Суга тоже посмотрел на Дайчи и незаметно ткнул его локтем в бок.

— Ладно уж, — вздохнул Дайчи. — Черт с тобой, рассказывай.

На этот раз Асахи вспомнилась их первая совместная школьная экскурсия, однако углубиться в рассказ он не успел — у него снова зазвонил телефон.

Он мельком посмотрел на дисплей, поднес телефон к уху и с изрядной опаской сказал:

— Да, Ноя? Да, в поезде. Тороно — Токио. Что? Нет-нет, мы не… Но почему?.. Ноя! 

Асахи отнял телефон от уха, несчастно посмотрел на остальных.

— Это был Ноя.

— Мы поняли, — сказал Дайчи. — Что он хотел?

— Сказать, что я исчадье зла, и что они с Танакой обязательно спасут Шимизу от моего… — он слегка покраснел. — То есть, от наших… В общем, спасут.

— Так, — сказал Дайчи. Он обязательно сказал бы что-нибудь еще — о нерасторопных семпаях, которые позволяют своим кохаям нести всякую ерунду, но тут опять зазвонил телефон — на этот раз у Шимизу. Рингтон у нее, как и она сама, был очаровательный. 

— Да, — сказала Шимизу, поднося телефон к уху. — Нет, спасибо, — с этими словами она нажала на отбой.

— Дай угадаю, — сказал Дайчи, — Ноя и Танака?

— Пообещали спасти, — сказала Шимизу. 

— А…

Телефон Асахи снова зазвонил.

— Да бога ради! — не выдержал Дайчи. — Если это снова Ноя, не бери.

Асахи покосился на дисплей и поднял на Дайчи несчастные глаза:

— А если это Танака?

— Просто выключи этот чертов телефон, — велел Дайчи.

— Ноя меня убьет, — простонал Асахи.

— Выключай, иначе тебя убью я.

— Ну-ну, — Суга ободряюще похлопал Асахи по спине, вынул из его безвольных пальцев телефон, выключил — и вложил обратно в руку. — Вот и все. 

— Но…

— Ничего тебе Ноя не сделает, — пообещал Дайчи и в редком приступе вдохновения добавил: — Помнишь, кстати, как ты с ним познакомился?

— Конечно! — улыбнулся Асахи. — Тренер Укай тогда сказал, что у нас будет очень интересное пополнение, и я пришел на тренировку, и Ноя…

Кивающий словам Асахи Суга украдкой показал Дайчи оттопыренный большой палец. 

 

До Токио они добрались к вечеру. Шимизу вызвалась сходить за припасами, и Дайчи отправил с ней Асахи.

— Держись поближе к Шимизу и подальше от неприятностей, — велел он.

— Я никогда не лезу в неприятности, — обиделся Асахи. 

— Вот и не начинай. Встречаемся тут же, если что, Шимизу, звони.

— А я? — спросил Асахи. — Мне звонить можно?

Обойдешься, уже хотел было сказать Дайчи, но Суга ловко наступил ему на ногу.

— Черт с тобой, звони, — вздохнул Дайчи. Асахи радостно заулыбался.

Билеты Дайчи с Сугой купили без проблем и даже сумели найти неподалеку магазинчик, торговавший туристическими картами. 

— Ты слишком суров к Асахи, — сказал Суга, когда они нашли карту с маршрутами Фудзисан и двинулись к кассе. — Подумай о его чувствах.

— Каких еще чувствах? — буркнул Дайчи, и Суга наградил его укоризненным взглядом. 

— Дайчи, ты черствый, как недельный сухарь. Иногда я совершенно не понимаю, почему Асахи вообще…

— Почему Асахи вообще что?

— О, смотри, наша очередь подошла. 

— Суга!

Кассирша посмотрела на карту и наградила их одобрительной улыбкой:

— Готовитесь к восхождению, ребята?

— Да, — сказал Суга.

— Как предусмотрительно. А впрочем, до июля-то всего ничего осталось.

— Как — июля? — спросил Дайчи. — Почему июля? Мы же сегодня вечером идти собирались. 

Кассирша рассмеялась, а потом посмотрела на них с Сугой и умолкла. 

— Понимаете ли… — начала она.

Из магазинчика Дайчи вышел в крайне мрачном расположении духа. Шедший рядом Суга уткнулся в телефон и только чудом не натыкался на прохожих.

— Представляешь, Дайчи, — сказал он спустя несколько минут, — там даже в апреле минус восемь с половиной и снега полно.

— Да что ты говоришь, — буркнул Дайчи. Суга выглядел бодрым, как щегол, и, кажется, совершенно не расстраивался из-за того, что они впустую проделали весь этот путь до Токио и даже приобрели билеты до Хонсю. — С Асахи будешь объясняться сам. 

Стоило ему вспомнить об Асахи, как телефон в кармане ожил, и на дисплее высветилось «Асахи».

— То, что я разрешил тебе звонить, вовсе не означает… — начал было Дайчи, поднеся телефон к уху.

— Дайчи, помоги! — взмолился на том конце Асахи. — Меня задержала полиция!

Дайчи стиснул телефон:

— Я ведь говорил тебе: держаться подальше от неприятностей! Где ты находишься?

— В магазине...

К тому времени, как Дайчи с Сугой добежали до нужного магазина, Асахи уже отпустили. Шимизу раскланивалась с молодым полисменом, который глупо улыбался и, кажется, тоже пополнил ряды ее обожателей.

— Дайчи! — радостно воскликнул Асахи, едва его завидев.

Дайчи ткнул его в плечо:

— Ай, — Асахи потер руку. — За что?

— И ты еще спрашиваешь?! Я же велел тебе…

— Это недопонимание, — быстро сказал Асахи. — Я хотел купить зажигалку для костра, и кассирша решила, что я поджигатель, — он поморщился. — Полисмен просто удачно оказался поблизости, и…

— Неудачно, — поправил его Дайчи.

— Да, неудачно. К счастью, Шимизу со всем разобралась — показала им зефир. И тосты. Дайчи, а ты бы меня спас, да? 

Беззастенчиво подслушивающий разговор Суга снова незаметно ткнул Дайчи локтем и одними губами прошептал: 

— Чувства!

— Ну… да, — сказал Дайчи. — Спас бы. Ты же… 

— Чувства! — снова зашептал Суга. 

— В общем, спас бы, — неловко закончил Дайчи. 

Асахи улыбнулся, разом напомнив Дайчи о Ячи, которую похвалила Шимизу. 

— У меня смена заканчивается через два часа, — сказал между тем полисмен Шимизу, — хотите, я поеду в горы с вами? 

— Нет, — сказала та, — спасибо, но не стоит. 

— Подождите! — взмолился полисмен. — Не отказывайтесь! Что, если вас занесет снегом?

— Каким снегом? — не поняла Шимизу. 

— Видишь ли, Шимизу… — сказал Суга. — Дело в том…

Плохие новости Шимизу восприняла стоически. В отличие от Асахи, который уставился на них с ужасом и недоверием:

— То есть, мы все-таки никуда не пойдем? Не будет звезд и костра, и я не успею… — он вдруг умолк.

— Не успеешь что? — с подозрением спросил Дайчи. Асахи помотал головой. 

— Не дави на него, Дайчи, — сказал Суга и, повернувшись к Асахи, заверил: — Все будет. Подножье Фудзи — тоже Фудзи. Просто не будем забираться высоко. 

— И купим химических грелок, — добавила Шимизу. 

— Могу я хотя бы получить ваш номер телефона? — спросил с надеждой полисмен.

— Нет, — сказала Шимизу. 

— У нас скоро автобус, — вмешался Суга. — Давайте уже купим эти несчастные грелки и пойдем.

— А… — начал было Асахи.

— Нет, — сказал Дайчи. — Ты — нет. Будешь стоять возле меня — так, чтобы я тебя видел.

Асахи кивнул. Расстроенным он почему-то не выглядел. 

Чувства, напомнил себе Дайчи. Немного потоптался и махнул рукой: в другой раз. 

 

Автобус высадил их неподалеку от горы. Сейчас, вблизи, она казалась величественной и пугающей, и Дайчи разом припомнились все тексты классической литературы, называющие Фудзи обителью богов. 

— Все готовы? — спросил он.

Они двинулись вперед, по склону. Дайчи не сразу сообразил, что Асахи идет вплотную к нему — так близко, что руки изредка соприкасаются. 

— Ты чего? — спросил он.

Асахи замялся.

— Боишься, что ли?

Дайчи огляделся: вокруг и вправду было темно, редкие фонари практически ничем не помогали, наоборот — тусклое освещение делало все зыбким и каким-то нереальным. 

Обитель богов, снова подумал Дайчи. Кто-нибудь впечатлительный и вправду мог бы испугаться. 

— Давай руку, — вздохнул он.

— Что? — глупо спросил Асахи. 

— Руку давай, — повторил Дайчи и, не дожидаясь ответа, протянул руку и сжал ладонь Асахи. Та была теплой и немного влажной. — Ну вот, лучше? — спросил Дайчи. 

— Лучше, — Асахи прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз. — Лучше, да, спасибо.

— Шимизу, а тебе не страшно? — спросил шедший позади Суга. — Хочешь, я возьму за руку тебя?

— Нет, — сказала Шимизу. — Но ты можешь понести хлеб. 

Забраться высоко они и вправду не рискнули и остановились у первой же стоянки. 

— Ну, тут, наверное, будет нормально, — сказал Суга. — Давайте, что ли, разводить костер. 

Дайчи выпустил руку Асахи, и тот вздохнул.

— Что? — спросил Дайчи. 

— Да нет, ничего, — Асахи сгрузил растопку на землю. — А можно, я сяду возле тебя?

Тон его был унылым — он явно рассчитывал услышать «нет» — и Дайчи стало немного стыдно. 

— Можно.

— Правда? — обрадовался Асахи. 

— Я же сказал. 

— Тогда давайте разводить костер! — весело сказал Суга. Обогнув Асахи, он утянул Дайчи в сторону и прошептал: — Ты все делаешь правильно! Продолжай в том же духе!

— Чтобы ты без помех смог приударить за Шимизу? — проворчал Дайчи, скидывая его руку. 

— И это тоже. Но главное — Асахи. Ты знаешь, по-моему, он хочет тебе что-то сказать. 

— Что?

— Узнаешь, когда скажет. 

Дайчи покачал головой: в последнее время Суга обожал выражаться загадками — особенно когда дело касалось Асахи. Терпения на них у Дайчи не было.

— Асахи, — позвал он, подходя к ним с Шимизу. — Ты хотел мне что-то сказать?

Асахи дернулся и выронил растопку. 

— Д-да? То есть, да, — поправился Асахи. — Да, хотел.

— Ну так говори.

— Не могу, — пробормотал Асахи. — Мне нужно набраться храбрости. 

Дайчи с недоумением уставился на него:

— Что? Зачем? 

Однако Асахи только опустил голову.

— Дайчи, — укоризненно произнес Суга и снова оттащил его в сторону. 

— Я что, такой страшный? — спросил Дайчи. — Какая еще храбрость ему нужна?

— Просто подожди, — сказал Суга. — Уверен, к концу ночи… 

— К концу ночи?!

— Если ты его не вспугнешь, то да. 

— А если вспугну?

— Тогда, наверное, на встрече выпускников. Лет так через десять. Или все двадцать. 

— Ерунда какая-то, — сказал Дайчи. 

— Чувства, — поправил его Суга. — Просто подожди. 

Пока они препирались, Шимизу разожгла костер и даже раздобыла где-то прутиков, на которые насадила хлеб. 

— Рассаживаемся, — Суга устроился рядом с Шимизу и поднес свой прутик с хлебом к огню. Асахи тоже придвинулся к Дайчи и последовал примеру Суги. 

— Ну, Асахи, давай, — сказал Дайчи. 

— Я еще не готов, — пробормотал тот. 

— Воспоминания свои давай, — вздохнул Дайчи. — Звезды — над головой, костер — вот он, так что давай, вспоминай. 

— А, — немного приободрился Асахи. — Ладно. 

Он и вправду пустился в воспоминания, воскрешая вслух последние три года — тренировки, сборы, матчи — и Дайчи слушал и кивал, и изредка вставлял слово-другое, а затем в какой-то момент вдруг вскинулся и с недоумением уставился на Асахи. Все воспоминания Асахи касались Дайчи. Его удачные моменты, его капитанство, его тренировки… Остальные в рассказе практически не всплывали — и это было удивительно: они ведь были командой, тесно сплоченной, дружной командой — как Асахи это удавалось?

Дайчи посмотрел на Шимизу — та мягко улыбалась — потом на Сугу. Тот поймал его взгляд и одними губами произнес: «Набирается храбрости».

Для чего, подумал Дайчи. Что вообще происходит? 

Он уже было собирался спросить это вслух, когда в темноте, за спиной Суги затрещали ветки, и к ним двинулось что-то большое и темное.

— Это медведь! — воскликнул побелевший Асахи. — Спасайся, Дайчи, я его задержу!

Он загородил Дайчи собой, и тот с огромным удовольствием влепил ему подзатыльник.

— Чуши не говори. Какой медведь? Слышишь, он чертыхается на каждом шагу. 

Выбравшийся из кустов «медведь» шагнул к костру — и уставился на них круглыми кошачьими глазами. 

— Вот те на! Это же Карасуно!

— Так, — сказал Дайчи, опознавая в «медведе» игрока из Некомы Ямамото Такетору. — Так.

Ямамото повернулся к лесу, сложил руки рупором и крикнул:

— Капитан, сюда! Здесь еда и люди! 

В следующий миг из зарослей в круг огня шагнул Куроо, тащивший на себе усталого Кенму. Позади него виднелись Лев и ругающий его на чем свет стоит Яку. 

— А, Савамура, — улыбнулся Куроо. — Рад видеть. 

В мгновение ока он усадил Кенму у костра и сунул ему отобранный у Асахи тост. 

Щека у Дайчи дернулась. 

— На, — он сунул Асахи свой собственный хлеб. Тот посмотрел на Дайчи так, словно ему вручили сокровище. — Вы-то что здесь делаете? — спросил Дайчи у Куроо.

— Ну, в общем, понимаешь… 

Некома предпочитала смотреть на звезды и предаваться воспоминаниям всем составом. Шимизу, способной навести на мысль о зефире и тостах, у них в команде не было, а потому они отправились в горы без еды. Затем Лев умудрился заблудиться, они отправились его искать и…

— Вышли на вас, — радостно закончил Куроо, к вящей зависти Ямамото вклиниваясь между Шимизу и Сугой. — Прекрасная Киёко-чан, ты ведь не откажешь мне в куске хлеба? 

— Нет, — сказала Шимизу.

— Прекрасна и добра, — прослезился Ямамото. — А где Танака? — спросил он у Дайчи. 

— В Тороно, я надеюсь, — сказал Дайчи. В следующую же секунду у него зазвонил телефон. — Да? — отозвался он. — Ноя?

Асахи с испугом огляделся по сторонам, словно ожидал, что Ноя в любую секунду выскочит из кустов и примется мстить ему за Шимизу. 

Разговор с Ноей не занял много времени. Уже через минуту Дайчи нажал на кнопку отбоя и поглядел на Сугу.

— Ноя с Танакой потащились за нами в Токио, вломились в какой-то лав-отель, чтобы найти Шимизу, и попали в полицию. Кстати, твой новый обожатель, Шимизу, передает тебе привет. 

Он с отвращением поднялся на ноги:

— Пойдемте. 

— Вот тебе и звезды, — вздохнул Суга.

— Зато на собственном выпускном им будет что вспомнить, — ухмыльнулся Куроо. — Вы ведь не против, если мы заберем ваш зефир? 

 

Ближе к утру (благодаря чарам Шимизу) они все-таки вызволили из участка Танаку и Ною и сели на обратный поезд в Тороно. 

Каким-то образом Асахи снова оказался рядом с Дайчи, но тот уже слишком устал, чтобы по-настоящему удивляться.

— Дайчи, ты спишь? — спросил Асахи негромко.

— Нет, — признался Дайчи. 

— Тогда я… мне кажется, что я уже набрался храбрости. 

Дайчи покосился на него: Асахи вовсе не выглядел, как человек, готовый на какой-то смелый поступок, однако в глубине его глаз и вправду горела решимость.

— Ну, говори тогда, — сказал Дайчи. 

Асахи пошарил в кармане, вынул что-то и протянул Дайчи.

— Это тебе, вот.

Дайчи уставился на свою ладонь.

— Это пуговица, — сказал он.

— Да. 

— Ты дал мне пуговицу, потому что?..

— Это вторая пуговица от моего гакурана. 

Дайчи уставился на него. 

— Серьезно? 

— Да, — Асахи уставился перед собой. — Я понимаю, что ты, наверное, не чувствуешь того же… И что это может тебя обеспокоить, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал… 

Дайчи уставился на него. Возможно, он и вправду не чувствовал того же — пока, и происходящее и вправду немного его беспокоило, но…

Асахи привел их к победе.

Асахи сумел наступить на горло своей трусости.

Асахи закрыл его собой от медведя — даже если никакого медведя и не было.

Асахи оказался совершенно равнодушен к чарам Шимизу — потому что был Дайчи.

Асахи… 

В горле встал комок от дурацкой нежности.

— Приедем домой, — сказал Дайчи, — срежу тебе все пуговицы со своего гакурана.


End file.
